The Football Field Transcript
Football Practice Nicholas Enters Andrew Gaidry Nicholas peels off his shirt in the changing room stuffing it into his locker before beginning to put on his football equipment. Dean and Eli Enter Maya Rice Dean is sitting on one of the benches in the locker room, quickly jotting down notes on a piece of notebook paper. He has yet to change into his equipment, too focused on the task at hand to concentrate on anything else just yet. Eli practically charges into the locker room, looking frantic. When he sees that Nic and Dean are inside acting in a fairly leisurely manner, he frowns in confusion, pulling his phone out to check the time again. He now realizes that he had misread it. "Damn," he laughs, shaking his head while walking over to the locker where he stores his things. "Thought I was going to be late again. Coach would probably kill me if I had been." Sam Enters Jerith Walker Sam finishes changing into his outfit. "What's keeping you, anyway?" he glances over at Eli. There's a look of questioning--or knowing?--in his eyes. Maya Rice Eli begins to put his football uniform on, glancing over at Sam as he does so. "Ms. Dill caught me sleeping through a lecture, so she kept me after class. You know how strict she is." He feels a vague sense of suspicion coming from his teammate but decides not to question him about it. Andrew Gaidry Nicci looked over when Eli burst in, chuckling softly at his frantics. Gave a curious look when Sam commented on something keeping him. Was about to chip in, but Eli answered before he could get a word in so he just listened and continued changing. Finished padding up and pulled out his helmet. All set. "Not getting enough sleep, or is she just that boring?" Jerith Walker Sam laughs and responds before Eli can. "She's just that boring." he's finished setting up too. Maya Rice Eli nods, confirming what Sam had said. "If you take Honors English next year..." he chuckles, shaking his head. "Pray you don't end up stuck in her class." Eli finishes putting on his equipment, turning to look at his teammates. He notices that Dean is still busy with notes. "Hey, Dean?" Dean doesn't look up. "Yeah?" Andrew Gaidry Nicholas snorts. "Pray for me." He looks over at Eli and then to Dean and takes a seat on the bench as well. They still had a bit of time. He looks over and tries to see what Dean's writing. Jerith Walker Sam watches Dean as well. "We're all waiting for you, man." Maya Rice Dean finishes a line of notes before raising his head, looking over toward Nic. When he sees that he's trying to get a glimpse of what's on the paper, he grins and tilts it toward him. "Looking for some calculus notes?" The page is a mess of words and numbers. Dean glances away from his notes when Sam speaks up, quickly standing and smiling nervously. "Oh, sorry." He laughs. "I've got this giant test coming up -- I think I've started dreaming in numbers instead of words." Placing his notes to the side, Dean shuffles over to his locker and begins to put on his uniform, doing his best to hurry. He doesn't want to make everyone wait even longer. Andrew Gaidry Nicholas lets out a small "pfft" and leans back. "Calculus notes- should've known." He gets back up and stretches his arms a bit. "Hey, maybe you can be late instead of Eli today." He grins over at him. Jerith Walker "Don't sweat it." he leans against his locker. "It's good you're studying so hard. Wouldn't want to get a D and get booted from the team." Maya Rice Dean rolls his eyes good-naturedly at Nic's comment, picking up his pace even more as if to prove a point. "God, I'd have to go into permanent hiding if I ever got a D on a test." He finishes getting ready, turning toward the rest of the team. "Alright. We're all ready, then?" Eli nods to Dean. "Ready," he confirms. Andrew Gaidry Nicholas chuckled when he picked up the pace. "I'm ready." Nic said, popping his helmet on. "Oh, and, hey." He nudged Dean. "Good luck on the test. I'm in pre-calc and it's already terrible, I can only imagine the hell that calculus is. But you got this." He heads off to the field. Jerith Walker Sam rolls his eyes as well. "You're such a nerd," he says in a teasing tone of voice. He taps his helmet. "Ready." Maya Rice "Thanks," Dean says, nodding gratefully to Nic. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes at Sam, but he's still smiling despite the fact. "Let's head out, then," Eli says, making his way out of the locker room. "I'm sure coach is waiting for us." Andrew Gaidry Nic slows his pace and glances back to make sure he's walking with the rest of them and heads out with his team. Nic, Dean, Eli, and Sam Exit =